Un nuevo comienzo
by Dojiz
Summary: ¿Que sucede cuando el amor de tu vida se enamora de tu mejor amigo?... capitulo unico... disfrutenlo...


**_UN NUEVO COMIENZO _**

Por Dojíz

Ding, dong… ding, dong…..

_Perdona si te estoy llamando en éste momento_

_Pero me hacia falta escuchar de nuevo,_

_Aun que se un instante tu respiración…._

Hermione¿Quién es?

Ron: Hola Herm¿cómo estas?

Hermione¡¡ Ron !

Ron: Siento molestarte, pero… de verdad necesitaba verte….

Hermione: E-E-Esta bien , no hay problema… ¿gustas pasar?

Ron: No, creo que no, la verdad solo… yo solo vengo a despedirme…

Hermione¿despedirte?

_Disculpa se que estoy violando nuestro juramento,_

_Se que estas con alguien, que no es el momento,_

_Pero tengo algo urgente que decirte hoy…._

La figura de una persona se acerca hacia donde se encuentran Hermione y Ron.

Harry¿Quién es Amor?

Ron¿¡Hermano?… ya veo que estas ocupada… (N/A: recuerden que Harry y Ron son como hermanos)

Hermione: Ahora voy Harry, no tardo… Ron yo no sabia que vendrías….

Ron: No te preocupes ahora estas con él y aunque me duela tengo que aceptarlo.

Harry: Ah, eres tú, hola hermano.

_Estoy muriendo, muriendo por verte,_

_Agonizando muy lento y muy fuerte._

_Vida devuélveme mis fantasías, _

_Mis ganas de vivir la vida,_

_Devuélveme el aire…._

Ron: Harry se que la amas y sólo te pido que la cuides y que la hagas muy pero muy feliz.

Harry: (pasando su brazo por los hombros de Hermione) No te preocupes y aunque no lo creas me duele verte sufrir, eres mi hermano…

Hermione: Ron por favor, ya habíamos hablado al respecto…

Ron: Lo siento, pero bueno como te lo dije solo vengo a despedirme…

Harry¿Te vas¿a dónde?

Ron: Lejos… muy lejos de aquí…. Pero estaremos en contacto.

Hermione: Adiós y que tengas suerte ( le da un beso en la mejilla )

Ron: Adiós.

_Cariño mío, sin ti yo me siento vació,_

_Las tardes son un laberinto,_

_Y las noches me saben a puro dolor._

Se da la media vuelta y se va¿Por que tenias que elegirlo a él, mi mejor amigo, mi hermano del alma, hubiera sido más fácil con cualquier otra persona…

Ron llega al aeropuerto y aborda el avión que lo llevara lejos del gran amor de su vida y aunque se va con el alma hecha pedazos se lleva la esperanza de iniciar de nuevo.

* * *

Han pasado 3 años desde que Hermione y Ron se separaran, él como sea volvió a rehacer su vida y creía que por fin rea feliz….

_Quisiera decirte que hoy estoy de maravilla _

_Que no me ha afectado lo de tu partida _

_Pero con un dedo no se tapa el Sol._

Ron se encontraba en su departamento en compañía de algunos amigos, celebrando la titulación de éste.

Fabio: Vaya Ron es magnifico que te hayas recibido.

Thomas: Es cierto, felicidades amigo.

Richard: Serás un gran escritor.

Tamara: Y dentro de poco estaremos celebrando su matrimonio.

Ron: Si, dentro de algunos meses ( besa la mejilla de la chica que se encuentra a su lado).

Emma: Tu familia estará feliz.

Lizy: Por cierto ¿por que no les avisaste?

Ron: Hace mucho que no tengo contacto con ellos (dijo tristemente).

_Estoy muriendo, muriendo por verte,_

_Agonizando muy lento y muy fuerte._

_Vida devuélveme mis fantasías,_

_Mis ganas de vivir la vida_

_Devuélveme el aire…_

Ding, dong…

En ese instante se oye el timbre de la puerta, Ron se apresura a abrir.

Portero: Buenas noches señor Weasley, le llego esto por la mañana ( le entrega la

correspondencia)

Ron: Gracias Zetaro.

Al cerrar la puerta comienza a revisarla y se detiene helado al percatarse de una carta en particular.

Isabella: (Abrazándolo por la espalda) Amor ¿Por qué tardas tanto?

Ron:………

Isabella¡¡¡ Ron !

Ron¡¿Eh¿Qué decías?

Isabella¿Por qué esa cara¿Alguna mala noticia?

Ron: No, no es nada…

_Cariño mío sin ti me siento vació,_

_Las tardes son un laberinto,_

_Y las noches me saben a puro dolor…_

La chica le arrebata la carta de entre las manos de su novio.

Isabella¡¡¡¡¡Es carta de tu familia!

Ron¡¡ No , Isabella…

Sin que Ron pudiera detenerla, ella abre la carta y lee en voz alta para que todos los presentes pudieran escuchar.

" **Hola Ron:**

**¿Cómo has estado, espero que bien, se que te extrañara mi carta, ya que hace como dos años que no te escribía, pero no fue por mi, tu sabes que al principio lo hacia pero nunca recibí contestación y desistí de seguir intentándolo.**

**Pero esta es una ocasión muy importante ya que como te abras dado cuenta a ésta carta se anexa una más léela por favor.**

**A todos nos gustaría que vinieras, no olvides que te queremos y ansiamos volverte a ver.**

**Con Cariño**

**Hermione G. "**

_Vida devuélveme mis fantasías,_

_Mis ganas de vivir la vida_

_Devuélveme el aire…_

_Cariño mío sin ti me siento vació,_

_Las tardes son un laberinto,_

_Y las noches me saben a puro dolor…_

Después de que Isabella termina de leer la carta, Ron, se la arrebata y abre el otro sobre.

" **Familiares y Amigos participan en el enlace matrimonial de sus amigos:**

**HARRY POTTER**

** y **

** HERMIONE GRANGER**

**Y se complace en invitarlos a usted Y su apreciable familia a la misa de acción de gracia que se llevará acabo el día 15 de Marzo del año en curso en la Catedral de Sain Paul, ubicada en el extremo occidental de la City, Londres**

** Marzo de 2007. "**

_Vida devuélveme mis fantasías,_

_Mis ganas de vivir la vida_

_Devuélveme el aire…_

Una vez que Ron ha terminado de leer las cartas, se puede ver que un par de lagrimas que se deslizan por sus mejillas…

Isabella¿Sucede algo?

Ron:……….

Ron se da cuenta que la sigue amando…

_Perdona si te estoy llamando en éste momento_

_Pero me hacia falta escuchar de nuevo,_

_Aun que se un instante tu respiración…._

**FIN**

Octubre de 2001

_Mis notas_

Hola chicos y chicas, creo que se estarán preguntando ¿Qué diablos es esto¿verdad, si les soy sincera me consto trabajo decidirme a publicase esta historia.

¿Por qué, por la sencilla razón de que este es mi primer fic, lo escribí hace como 3 o 4 años. Como se darán cuenta esta redactado de una manera "rara" (así es como yo lo veo) pero decidí no hacerle ninguna modificación pues después de todo es mi primer trabajo y me siento orgullosa de él.

Quizá y a alguien se le haga conocido puesto que estuvo publicado por un tiempo en Harry Argentino…

Nos leemos pronto con el desenlace de "El Secreto de Harry Potter"…

Dojiz


End file.
